Kit Elemental
by LycaWolfe
Summary: Kit that's all she could remember about her name, abandoned alone, can she learn to trust Dean and Sam and help them on their hunts and journey and what is she? Dean/OC
1. What do you want from me?

**Sam had a vision. A girl with green, blue, and red streaked hair had rocks swirling in her hand big ol' smile on her face looked happy it started raining. She made the water droplets part looked amazing and a flower grow the drops of water sparkled on it. She smelled the flower smiling gently. Her skin glowed with power and goodness head tilted slightly smiled as the sun came out than looked around. Sam saw Yellow eyes than a knife plunge into her heart. Sam snapped awake.**

"**DEAN HURRY" He cried.**

"**What? What'd you see?" Dean asked.**

"**Young girl of eighteen I think… She was some kind of elemental… really beautiful…" Sam said.**

**Dean nodded then sped a bit faster.**

"**And the demon stabbed her right threw the heart."**

**Dean sped up fast as the Impala could go. They reached the town just a bit from Indiana. They pulled into a diner talked to the guy at the bar.**

"**Hi we're looking for a girl… Black hair short with…" Sam said.**

"**Green, Blue and Red streaks? The freak? She lives out in the woods somewhere… good luck finding her… she never comes near other people since her mom and dad died in a freak fire years ago" he said.**

"**Why does she live out in the woods?" Sam asked confused.**

"**Cause she's a freak and unwelcome here…" He snapped.**

"**Why?" Dean asked.**

"**She just is doesn't fit in anywhere… she's not normal, all there is too it." **

"**She ever come in here?" Sam asked.**

"**Yeah she tries talking to people… I kick her out…" **

**Dean and Sam drove forward. **

"**Man this girl is going to be really mentally screwed up the way she's been treated!" Sam read.**

"**I don't know Sammy… Is it really a good idea to mess with this girl… She might be dangerous" Dean said.**

**They reached a trail with a tree house. **

"**Whoa… Neat… Kind of nature like… It's cool" Dean smiled.**

**They climbed the ladder. There was a bed with some berries, fruit, and a few empty cans of food.**

"**Oh god… that one there is dog food" Sam looked at Dean a look of disgust on his face.**

"**Jesus… This kid has it tough" Dean picked up a can looked at it.**

**The hatch door opened. A black head came up dirty her face stained with dirt, and her clothes torn and dirty. She looked up bright greenish, brown, blue eyes most amazing eyes Dean and Sam had ever seen. Her arms had nail imprints and scratches on them.**

"**What happened to you?" Sam asked gently.**

**She looked at them confused.**

"**Why are you in my house?" She answered with the question.**

"**We're here to help you… I know this is hard to believe but a demon is after you" Sam said.**

**She looked more confused than nodded.**

"**Okay…" she said than jumped backwards.**

**She went threw the trap door and landed on her feet. She lost them easily. Kit sighed leaned against a tree in a meadow. She than stopped sensed something. She veered around. A man stood there with bright yellow eyes. He held a big butcher knife in his hand. He was suddenly in front of her raised it up. Suddenly tree branches whipped out wrapped around him. They pulled. He was in pieces. Black smoke zoomed threw the air away from there. Kit fell downward used to much power. She laid there. Sam and Dean ran forward. Sam turned her over and felt her pulse.**

"**She's alive" Sam sighed.**

**Dean looked at the demon's old body.**

"**She do this?" Dean asked Sam.**

"**Yeah she did… but it must've been a protective reflex" Sam picked Kit up held her bridal style.**

**They wrapped her in a spare blanket they had and drove toward a motel. Kit woke up she was in a bed. She saw Sam sitting there.**

"**Where am I?" Kit asked.**

"**Your safe… Okay the demon's gone" Sam sat closer to her.**

"**What's your name?" Kit asked.**

"**Sam Winchester… and this is my brother Dean" Sam said.**

**Dean nodded.**

"**Okay…" Kit said.**

"**What's your name?" Sam asked.**

"**Kit…" Kit said.**

"**Just Kit?" Sam asked.**

"**It's just a name I picked out" Kit's hair had twigs and leaves in it dirty.**

"**We don't have time to get you some clothes cause we want to hurry up and leave this town so… here"**

"**Why you doing this? What do you want in return?" Kit asked moved away from the bags.**

"**Nothing we just wanna help" Dean looked at Sam.**

"**Nothing is for free" Kit shook her head gently.**

"**Okay… Tell you what… We're hunting the demon that's trying to kill you… In return for us taking care of you… help us hunt the son of a bitch down" Dean held out his hand. **

**Kit thought a minute than shook his hand. They gave her some of their clothes. Kit bathed than came out wore a black tee shirt that was Sam's and a pair of Dean's jeans that were baggy on her. Her hair and face clean along with the rest of her. She looked small and cute. Sam gave her a flannel. It went passed her finger tips. She held up her hands sleeves long.**

"**I feel smaller than usual" Kit said flapped her arms.**

**Sam grabbed a sleeve rolled it up for her. She held up her other arm for him. He rolled it up. **

"**Comb?" Dean asked.**

**She took it than combed her hair in the Impala eyes closed. Her hair was nice and tangle free. She braided it back the streaks clashed nicely she looked between them.**

"**What'd the demon do to you?" Kit asked.**

"**Killed our mom…" Sam said instantly.**

"**Oh… What about your dad?" Kit asked.**

"**He's out there looking for it too" Dean looked at her.**

"**Oh… Least you still have your dad" Kit smiled at them.**

"**Yeah except he's never around and ignores whenever we leave him a message on his cell phone!" **

"**But sometimes he checks up on you and stuff right? Calls you maybe even gives you hunting jobs?" Kit asked.**

"**Yeah he does" Dean nodded.**

"**That's good… Maybe he does it just so he can hear your voices… I'm sure he really misses your mom and you guys" Kit said.**

"**You have no idea what you're talking about" Sam snapped.**

**Kit looked hurt a minute, than Dean slammed on the breaks of the Impala.**

"**Sam in the back! Kit come sit up here with me I'm gonna show you how to drive" Dean snapped.**

**Kit climbed over the seat. Sam looked outraged than sat in the back. Kit barefoot hugged her knees watched Dean. He showed the basics than slid the seat back a bit. **

"**What're you doing that's to far!" Sam's legs to his chest now.**

"**I'm not letting her drive my baby without my hands on the wheel too!" Dean pulled Kit onto his lap.**

"**WAH! I'm eighteen you know!" Kit snapped.**

"**Yeah but you've lived in the forest alone how long?" Dean asked.**

"**Well let me do the math for a minute" Kit muttered.**

**Dean started the car and worked the gas while Kit drove. She stared ahead seemed to be deep in thought.**

"**Eight years" Kit said suddenly.**

"**What?" Sam asked.**

"**I've been living in the woods since I was ten… so I've been alone eight years." **

**Dean looked back at Sam.**

"**What do you remember about what happened to your parents?" Dean asked.**

"**My mom… smelled like Lily's… my dad taught me how to shoot at eight or so cause he loved to go out hunting… my mom would put flowers in my hair… One night… my mom was acting weird… she seemed so jumpy it was weird… When my dad got home they got in the biggest fight I'd ever seen… It was even more weird then her being so jumpy cause they never fought… I woke up that night and the house was on fire… I went to an orphanage than was adopted by a family here… When they found out I was a freak they drugged me and dumped me in the woods… When I came back to town they were gone…"**

**Dean hugged her from behind arms around her. Sam looked down at his hands now felt bad for snapping at her. They were at a hotel.**

"**Okay… Food time… Oh Chinese… Okay who wants what?" Dean asked handed each of them menus.**

**Kit stared at the menu eyes widened amazed.**

"**What you want Kit?" Sam asked after saying what he wanted.**

**Kit handed the menu to Dean.**

"**You pick for me" Kit said than went into the bathroom to take a shower.**

**Dean looked after her. Than shrugged and walked out of the hotel room. Kit was watching TV jaw dropped at it. Sam came in saw it was on the porn channel.**

"**KIT!" Sam cried turned the channel to Spongebob who was just caught watching something by Gary.**

"**GARY… I was just… Uh…" Spongebob said.**

"**What'd I do?" Kit asked.**

"**You were watching Porn!" Sam cried.**

"**I was curious!" Kit said held up the video that was in his own bag.**

"**Busty Babes take Command?" Kit asked.**

**Dean who was standing behind Sam nearly fell over laughing. Kit joined him.**

"**DON'T DROP THE FOOD" Kit cried.**

**She looked at the bags.**

"**There's so much food did you buy everything on the menu?" Sam asked.**

"**Um… Yeah nothing wrong with a pig out once in a while" Dean smiled.**

"**You didn't know what to get her" Sam said quietly.**

**Kit kissed Dean's cheek in thanks than went back to rummaging threw the food. Dean smiled a big smile.**

"**What do I get if I get you chocolate?" Dean asked.**

"**What's Chocolate?" Kit asked.**

**Dean stared at her with Sam jaws dropped. **

"**Right going out again" Dean walked out of the room.**

"**AH no I'm doing the honors" Sam grabbed the back of Dean's jacket walked out of the room.**

**Kit looked after him noodles hung out her mouth looked confused. Dean laughed gently at her.**

"**I hungry!" Kit snapped mouth partly full.**

"**Me too let's pig out!" Dean clapped his hands hopped on the bed sat beside her with food.**

**Sam came in. Kit was sound asleep on the floor. Dean looked at him.**

"**Why is she on the floor?" Sam asked.**

"**She fell off the bed and didn't even wake up man! I swear this chick can sleep anywhere!" Dean said shook his head amazed.**

**Kit suddenly sat up looked at them.**

"**I will not hesitate to smother you with my pillow in the future if you even think of actually testing that theory" Kit pointed at Dean hair ruffled upward stuck up a bit.**

**Sam laughed. Dean threw his pillow at her. Sam handed her Cookie Dough Ice Cream and Two hours later. Kit was more hyper than a monkey on red bull. Dean glared at Sam who was laughing cause she was jumping on Dean's bed. They started wrestling. Kit joined the fray with a squeal. She tickled Sam who laughed.**

"**NO NO! DON'T THAT TICKLES" Sam laughed loudly. **

**Dean pulled Kit back and threw her onto the bed. She hit the bed went up and hit the wall and landed on the floor. **

"**Oh shit! Kit you okay?" Sam asked ran over to her.**

**Kit stood suddenly nodded. Sam and Dean were going to go on a hunt.**

"**Here's a credit card… Go buy some clothes" Dean held up his card.**

**Kit nodded took the card wore a red tee shirt with baggy jeans. She went to different stores. She liked this store called "Hot Topic" She was in the bathroom.**

"**KIT YOU HERE?" Dean yelled came in than saw a small duffle full of new clothes, in the trash a tooth brush container. They heard the shower going. **

**Kit blow dried her hair with a blow dryer than brushed her hair and pulled on her new clothes. She came out of the bathroom. Dean dropped his nacho on his shirt. Sam overflowed his coffee cup jaw dropped. She wore a black baby doll tee with the Rocky Horror Picture Show Logo on it and Dark low cut blue jeans and black and white flats with skull and cross bones on them. Her hair held back with a clip wore pink lip gloss with a bit of white eye shadow.**

"**Look okay?" Kit asked.**

**Both nodded.**

"**Good" Kit smiled.**

"**I got some pajama's too" Kit said.**

"**Please tell me you didn't get a nighty!" Dean finally got out.**

_**I don't think I could stand that!**_

"**Huh? Oh you mean this?" Kit asked held up a black silk nighty with lace. **

**Dean choked. Sam was still pouring coffee. Dean saw a very vivid image of her wearing that Nighty.**

"**But I also got these" Kit said held up pajama bottoms with Spongebob on them and a matching Tee.**

"**WEAR THOSE" Dean and Sam cried.**

"**I was planning on to… I know not to wear this kind of stuff around you guys" Kit put the nighty away.**

"**Than why get that?" Sam asked.**

"**Sam I am Eighteen and I want to be with a man at some point in my life" **

"**Okay that I can understand" Sam nodded understanding that.**


	2. Sleep Good

Here is the second Chapter...

Review Review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean turned on the TV trying to get that image out of his head. Sam woke up to find Kit yet again on the floor hidden under a big nest of both Dean and Sam's blankets and the extra one's that were in the closet. Also two pillows from their beds and the spares. Dean looked at the floor and laughed.

"I say again… This girl can sleep anywhere" Dean grabbed one of the pillows and tugged on it gently.

"Actually I couldn't sleep last night" A voice grumbled underneath.

"You not use to sleeping on a bed yet?" Sam asked.

"Too soft and big" she grumbled out moved the blanket more to cover her better.

"I'll get some breakfast" Sam laughed gently.

Dean tickled the pile of blankets. Kit squealed laughing than stood and yawned. He chuckled. Kit went into the bathroom came out in a halter top/dress red and purple with hip huggers and blue and white sneakers. They were in a bar drinking a soda pop reading a newspaper Sam gave her.

"This one?" Kit asked pointed at the one that talked about a couple whose throats were slit.

"Yeah that one" Sam nodded.

Kit went to get another glass of Soda. She tapped the bar gently with her hands hummed gently her hair held back with a clip strands framed her face. She grabbed her Dr. Pepper humming. She sipped her drink hummed softly. Dean went back to his dates.

"This happen a lot?" Kit asked him.

"Yeah it does" Sam nodded smiled softly.

Dean made it back to the motel later that night. Sam and Kit woke up looked at him than went back to sleep. Kit was asleep on the bed still. She woke up early with Sam saw Dean dead to the world. Kit rolled her eyes at that than went to the bathroom came out wore a tight white long sleeve sweater with a V neck showed off a sliver of her stomach tight on her with baggy jeans with holes in them underneath black tight pants and converses her hair down.

"Dean… Wake up" Kit shook his shoulder gently.

He moaned rolled over.

"What's wrong?" Kit asked.

"I got a hangover" Dean moaned.

"Oh…" Kit sighed.

Sam came forward with coffee for both of them and Dean. Kit sipped hers sighed smiling. Kit drove the Impala by herself. She parked with ease Sam giving her instruction from the back seat. They went into the Telesca house. Sam handed her an EMF reader.

"So… just scream if you see a ghost" Sam smiled.

"Gotcha!" Kit nodded took the downstairs.

She walked threw the house. She looked around it felt a smidgen of loss and remembrance.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Uh no" Kit muttered handed him the EMF reader.

"Okay… Let's go" Sam sighed.

"So does this mean cursed object probably?" Kit asked having read John Winchester's Journal a bit.

"Yeah probably" Sam nodded.

"Oh watch this…" Sam laughed than ran over to the Drivers side smiling.

The windows were open now to let in fresh air. Dean was sound asleep wore his sunglasses now. Suddenly Sam honked the horn. Poor Dean jumped about ten feet in the air yelled out. Kit bit her lower lip to stop from laughing than got into the backseat of the Impala.

"Man that is so not cool!" Dean snapped sleepily rubbed his temples slightly sighed.

Kit held out a bottle of medicine for him. He took it nodded in thanks slid off his sunglasses.

"We just swept the Telesca's house with the EMF and it's clean also last night while you were… "out." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Good times" Dean said grinning.

"More like getting a decease" Kit muttered reading some more of John's Journal.

"I checked the history of the house, and no haunting, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the Telesca's themselves either…" Sam sighed.

"All right so if it's not the people and it's not the house… then it's the contents, a cursed object or something'" Dean murmured fighting with the bottle cap.

Kit took it opened it calmly and gave him two pills. He swallowed them nodded again in thanks.

"Anyway the house is clean" Kit sighed.

"Yeah, I know… Sam just said that" Dean looked at her.

"No she means it's empty… There's nothing there, No Furniture, nothing" Sam looked at Kit too.

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked outraged.

"Outer Space?" Kit suggested.

They went to an auction house. Kit followed them in. People stared at them. Kit looked at a lamp hummed gently than grabbed some food on a platter.

"Silent auctions… estate sales… it's like a garage sale for Wasps, if you ask me!" Dean snapped quietly grabbed some more Mini-quiche he took a bite out of one.

"Can I help you?" a man asked dressed high price his stature demeaning and patronizing.

"I'd like some champagne please" Dean said with his mouth half full.

Kit tried not to laugh smacked Dean on the arm.

"He's not a waiter" She muttered quietly to him.

"I'm Sam Connors," Sam held out his hand for the man to shake he looked at it as if it was a small dog that was yapping at him and wouldn't dare touch it.

"This is my brother, Dean also our friend Kit, we're art dealers with Connors Limited" Sam issued to Dean than Kit smiling.

"You're art Dealers?" He defiantly did not believe them.

"That's right" Sam nodded.

"I'm Daniel Blake, this is my auction house" He looked between them nose up a bit trying to stare down at them.

"Now this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list" He snapped.

"We're there chuckles, you just need to take a closer look" Dean said in the same tone as Mr. Blake.

A tray of Champagne went passed. Dean took one.

"Oh finally!" Dean grabbed a glass than brought it to his nose and sniffed sighed.

Kit smiled apologetically to Mr. Blake.

"Please if I may…" Kit picked a piece of lint off Mr. Blake's suit.

He nodded to Kit in thanks. She hurried after the guys than smacked Dean's hand to stop him from touching a very fragile glass statue.

"You break it you buy it" Kit whispered.

"Where'd the shy cute girl go?" Dean asked.

"That's what Mr. Blake is thinking and if you're not more careful with what you say to people you're gonna get into trouble one of these days…" Kit muttered.

"You can… Wow…" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I do not like to peak… I stay out of other's heads all the time" Kit sighed.

"Okay that's good" Dean smiled.

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?" a beautiful young woman asked about Sam's age looking at Sam as she spoke.

Kit and Dean hit his shoulder at the same time. He looked up.

"I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses…But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did…" Sam smiled at her as she walked up to him smiling at him too.

Kit looked between them with Dean.

"Guilty… and clumsy… I apologize…" She and Sam shook hands.

"I'm Sarah Blake," she looked at Kit.

"I'm Kit just Kit… their friend slash tamer" Kit smiled held out her hand.

"Really these boys that much of a handful?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Well… This one is the good little angel… That one I'm afraid is the demon" She chuckled pointed at Sam than Dean.

"And this is… My brother Dean" Sam paused looked embarrassed as Dean's face was stuffed.

Kit covered her mouth to stop from giggling out loud. Sarah looked at Dean.

"Dean?" she asked

"Hm?" Dean raised his eyebrows at her mouth to full to talk.

"Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" she smiled clearly amused.

"Hm-mm, I'm good, thanks!" Dean smiled swallowed a bit of the food in his mouth.

Kit looked between her and Sam as they started talking again.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked kindly.

Sarah was about to say something with a smile when her dad came up behind her.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that!" Mr. Blake kind of snapped.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You're not on the guest list" He answered looked annoyed and down a them.

"I think it's time to leave" he snapped.

"Well, we don't have to be told twice." Dean sighed looked just as annoyed as Mr. Blake.

"Apparently, you do" He snapped in a louder voice.

Kit walked away than her arm appeared grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him out the door. They were at a motel.

"So, what were you talking about in there? Grant Wood? Grandma Moses?" Dean asked confused.

"Art history course… It's good for meetin' girls" Sam smiled mischievously.

Dean looked at Sam smiled.

"It's like I don't even know you."

They entered the motel room. Kit looked at the black and white spotted room everything in there black white and silver the only thing with color was bedside table that was red.

"You were saying something earlier about a… providence?" Dean said, going through his bag fighting to remember the word.

"Provenance," Sam corrected. "It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know? We can use 'em to check the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaky past." Sam said while Dean sounded out the word.

"Yeah, well, we're not gettin' anything out of Chuckles, but, uh, Sarah?" Dean smirked at Sam.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin!" Sam teased.

"Not me," Dean said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no… Pickups are you thing, Dean." Sam shook his head smiling.

"Oh please her eyes were burning so much for you they'd melt an ice burg!" Kit smiled looked at Sam who winked at her.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, and it wasn't my butt she was checkin' out," Dean smiled.

"In other words… you want me to use her to get information." Sam did not look happy about that

"Sometimes, you gotta take one for the team!" Dean handed him his cell phone dialing.

"Call her!"

Sam sighed on the cell phone. Kit hit Dean with a pillow.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

"I felt an urge to hit you suddenly… It was quite strange yet funny!" Kit smiled.

Sam laughed. Kit was watching Dean clean and take apart than put together his guns while Sam was on his date.

"Now you" Dean said got threw taking apart a gun took out the clip.

Kit immediately took it apart than put it back together in record time and handed it to Dean.

"Whoa…" Dean looked at her.

They soon were sharpening knives than Sam came back from his date.

"So, she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asked from the bed sitting next to Kit who was sharpening a knife humming to herself.

"Provenances," Sam corrected sounded annoyed at Dean.

"Provenances?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers."

"And?" Dean asked, still sharpening the knife.

"And nothing, that's it… I left." Sam looked more closely at a paper.

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favors or anything?" Dean asked.

Kit hit him with a pillow again. Sam just looked annoyed again.

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?" Sam snapped.

"You know when this whole thing is done, we could stick around for a little bit." Dean suggested smiled slightly.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"So you can take her out again… It's obvious you're into her… even I can see that." Dean sighed looked at Kit who nodded.

Sam ignored him still looking at the Provenances.

"Hey, all right, I think I got something here" Sam held up paper.

Dean stopped sharpening the knife, got up from the bed closed the wooden case, and walked over to Sam, grabbed the papers from him.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family painted in 1910," Kit read over Dean's shoulder.

"Now, compare the names of the owner's with Dad's journal." Sam handed kit John's Journal.

Dean sat on the other side of Sam and read the first name out loud. "

First purchased in 1912 by Peter Simms." Dean looked at Kit.

"Peter Simms was murdered in 1912." Kit confirmed.

She looked back and forth at the Journal and the paper.

"Same thing in 1945. Huh. Same thing in 1970." she closed the journal smiled.

"Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month, where the Telesca's bought it… So, what do you think, it's haunted or cursed?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Either way, it's toast." Dean smiled.

They ordered Kit to stay in the motel room. Kit packed up their stuff for them sighed softly humming finished than went to bed. She slept there soundly than woke to a loud "We've got a problem!"

Kit slowly lifted her head. Dean pulled back her covers looking under them than pulled her up looking under her.

"Sleepy" Kit muttered quietly in jean short shorts and a tank top, barefoot her hair mused from sleep.

"I can't find my wallet!" Dean looked at Sam frantic.

"How's that my or our problem since Kit's still to sleepy too talk" Sam smiled.

"Cause I think I dropped it in the warehouse last night!" Dean snapped.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked jaw dropped slightly.

Kit looked at them eyes half closed.

"No!" He put on his jacket.

Kit slowly pulled on some white tennis shoes and a jacket than shuffled after Dean.

"It's got my prints, my ID! Well… my fake ID anyway but still we've gotta get it before somebody else finds it!" Dean grabbed Kit's arm.

She didn't go any faster kind of let him drag her as she slept and walked.

"Kit?" Sam asked.

"Sleepy."

They sped to the Auction house.

"How do you loose you're wallet Dean?!" Sam snapped annoyed.

Kit walked forward looking left and right than stopped turned in front of Sarah.

"Sleepy…" Kit yawned.

Sarah smiled.

"Hey guys" Sarah smiled.

Sam and Dean quickly turned and looked at her innocently.

"What're you doing here?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Uh… We… We're leaving town! And you know… we came to say goodbye!" Sam smiled sadly at Sarah.

Sarah looked down sadly. Kit looked at Sam than Dean who quickly walked forward.

"Oh, what are you talkin' about, Sam? We're stickin' around for at least another day or two." Sam looked at Dean, confused as Sarah smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, Sam, by the way, I wanted to give you that twenty bucks I owe you." Dean took out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans.

Sam looked very annoyed and mad, Kit bit her lower lip looked at Sarah trying not to laugh.

"I'm always forgettin' there ya go" Dean laughed out looked at Sarah issued to his head toward Sam, than pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Sam, who seemed like he didn't want to take it. Dean was trying to keep a straight face while Kit let out a giggle. Sam snatched the twenty from his fingers clenched his teeth and lips together. Than looked at Kit who pointed at Dean immediately.

"He did it!"

"Anyway," Dean smiled. "We'll leave you two crazy kids alone… and go do something… Somewhere…" Dean smiled.

Sarah winked at him than looked at Kit who stood there a minute than suddenly snored asleep with her eyes open. Dean walked back put his arm around her waist and carried her off under his arm. Sarah laughed gently.

"She can sleep anywhere it's amazing" Sam chuckled smiling.

Kit woke up to Dean gently patting her face leaned her against the Impala.

"I'm up" Kit muttered stood straight.

Dean chuckled than Sam ran forward.

"We have a huge problem!"


	3. MONKEY'S HAVE COME!

Third Chapter! Reviews makes stories better!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit sat in the Motel drinking a bottled water when Dean and Sam came in from the library after investigating more on the painting which was still alive!

"Kit look here tell me what you see" Sam demanded.

Kit looked at him than the picture.

"In the painting… The dad is looking down… In this one dad is looking out… Also the picture in the background is different in the painting… and it's darker in the background… especially around Isaiah and the little girl in the painting.

"Good job I didn't notice that picture in the background or the black Aura" Sam smiled.

Kit smiled back went back to doing Sudoku. Dean plopped down onto the bed beside her looked at what she was doing. Kit started humming to try and ignore the fight happening between Dean and Sam she soon looked up.

"What'd I miss?" Kit asked noticed Sam on the cell phone.

"We're gonna try an get back in to look at the painting…" Dean looked at her smiling.

Kit looked up at him slightly tilted her head as he gave her a questioning look.

"You like it here with us?" Dean asked.

"I think I missed you guys even before I knew you… This feeling you guys give me… Happiness… Acceptance… Safe" Kit smiled at him.

Dean nodded.

"Sarah, I need the address right now!" Sam said urgently suddenly.

Both looked at him startled. Kit jumped out of the Impala soon as it stopped ran up the stairs.

"EVELYN OPEN UP PLEASE! EVELYN!" Kit yelled she went to the window.

"Kit anything you can do?" Sam asked.

"I… I…" Kit stuttered out.

"Got it" Dean saved her from answering.

They ran inside. Sarah stood beside Kit.

"Sarah… Don't…" Kit whispered as Sarah made to touch Evelyn.

"She might just be paralyzed or in shock" Sarah whispered.

Kit sighed than reached out hand shaking and shook Evelyn gently. Suddenly Evelyn's head fell back and blood spurted out of her neck. Her muscles, vocal cords, and bone showing with tendons. Kit stared gulped slightly. Sarah screaming her head off.

"Kit…" Dean put his hand over her eyes.

Kit jumped a bit than let him lead her out removed his hand ran his hand up and down her back whispered soothing things in her ear. He sat her down in the back of the Impala.

"Kit… Look at me… You okay?" Dean asked.

Kit nodded gulped gently.

"Yeah…" Kit whispered.

Dean went to clean off his prints. Kit looked at her hands.

"Kit… sweetie you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I… uh… Yeah I'm fine…" Kit smiled softly.

Kit had a feeling about the picture in the picture so checked out the Graveyards. She was at the third one when Dean, Sam, and Sarah walked up. She waved than pointed found the Crypt.

"Nice" Sam smiled.

They walked forward. Dean cut the chain and opened the door.

"Oh creepy… Yet awesome… I could live here… Except that right there would freak me out every morning" Kit pointed at the doll.

"I concur… Ick… Creepiest thing I've ever seen" Sarah and Kit both moved closer to see the doll.

"It was sort of a tradition at the time," Sam explained as he looked at the doll.

"Whenever a child died, they would preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case next to the headstone in a crypt," Sam looked at Sarah and Kit smiling.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know THAT freaky stuff!" Kit shook her head same time as Sarah.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You guys notice anything strange here?" Dean asked looking at the Urns.

"Umm… Were do we start?" Sarah asked.

"The doll is very strange it looks like an evil very small midget stuck in glass and preserved like that for eternity!" Kit nodded looked serious and that she thought she was right in her observation.

"I concur" Sarah nodded lips curled trying not to laugh at Dean's look of "What the hell?" his jaw dropped and eyebrow raised looked outraged by that statement.

Sam laughed gently shook his head. Sarah chuckled.

"No… God no… The urns… there's only four the mom and the kids… Where's Daddy Dearest?" Dean asked.

Kit went back to the motel knew they'd have to go there anywhere. She laid across Dean's bed asleep snuggled into the pillow was up all night looking threw the Grave Yards for the Crypt. She sighed softly. Dean, Sarah, and Sam came into the Motel room. Sam put his finger to his lips and pointed.

"Let's all get some sleep" Dean muttered than laid beside Kit.

Sarah nodded laid down on Sam's bed. Sam laid down beside her too all four slept till the alarm went off. Kit reached out and smashed it with her fist.

"Evil alarm Kit no like!" Kit snapped head under her pillow.

Dean rolled his eyes while Sarah laughed with Sam. They were at the graveyard.

"Here let me help a bit" Kit held out her hand than flipped it, suddenly half of the grave dirt flew out of there as if a big shovel scooped it out.

"Whoa…" Sarah stared amazed.

"I'm freaky just so you know… It's a gift and a curse" Kit smiled.

"That is amazing…" Sarah smiled.

It took another hour for the grave to get dug.

"So how'd you get caught up in all this?" Sarah asked Kit.

"Oh I was homeless than they found me and it turns out something they were after was trying to kill me so I've been with them ever since" she smiled.

"Like a cute lovable fungus" Dean teased smiling panting a bit.

"More like a wart…" Sam nodded.

"I can bury you alive with the flick of my wrist!" Kit playfully threatened fingers twittered electricity cracking between them.

"You know this is kind of fun!" Kit smiled up at Sarah crouched beside the grave wore overalls with a long sleeve white V neck shirt the overalls that were baggy on her showed off the sides of her hips. They finished burning the body.

"All done" Sam smiled at Sarah.

Kit slashed her hand sideways. The dirt went back into the grave. Kit felt tired from all power she used and laid in the back. Sarah felt her head.

"Kit what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I used to much power at once… Sorry" Kit muttered.

"No reason to be sorry… You put it to very good use" Sarah smiled.

Kit smiled than fell asleep she woke up falling off the backseat of the impala. She noticed Dean trying to break into the glass case holding the old doll using the butt of his 9mm, Kit noticed this was urgent so decided to help.

"Dean! Shoot it!" Kit said calmly as he turned toward her.

Dean sighed than blocked her from view and shot threw the glass case used his gun to break the rest. He was having trouble getting his lighter started. Kit cried out flames came from her hand and immediately set the doll on fire hair and head. The flames went out her hand red. Dean quickly called Sam looking at Kit's hand.

"Sam you good?" Dean asked.

"Not bad" Kit heard Sam say and laughed held her wrist.

Dean looked at her hand.

"I gotta work on that" Kit whispered softly.

"I'd say… But not if it involves this" Dean muttered softly touched the burn.

Kit hissed jerked her hand back. They stood there Kit's hand wrapped up. Kit hugged Sarah good-bye.

"Dean wait with me outside" Kit said suddenly and pulled Dean outside.

They stood outside the Impala. Sam exited Sarah's house. Kit looked inside the house with her mind.

"Boy you turn around right now and kiss that woman like there's no tomorrow or I swear I'll kick your butt!" Kit pointed with her unhurt hand other hand against her stomach.

Sam's lips twitched than went back to Sarah's door knocked. Sarah came out and Sam kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Kit smiled a big smile at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Smartass" he snapped playfully.

She stuck her tongue out at him. They were in a diner a couple weeks later. Kit read a paper chuckling at the section she was reading. Dean took it and saw she was reading the funnies. She went back.

"Elkins?" Kit asked than grabbed the journal out of Dean's hands and flicked quickly threw pages and pointed it out to both of them.

Dean smiled at her.

"Good job" Sam smiled too.

They went to Manning, Colorado and drove up to a Canyon. It was night time when they got there.

"Here pick the lock Kit" Dean smiled held up the picking tools.

"Okay…" Kit took them and picked it under ten seconds flat.

"Ta Da" she smiled.

"Smarty" Sam smiled.

They went inside. Kit froze.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Kit tilted her head a bit.

"The trees… They're… Talking… to me…" Kit muttered.

"Also I'm sensing the brain waves of someone else…" Kit muttered.

Dean looked out the door and around he couldn't see anyone. They went to the Post Office. Dean and Sam opened the box. Kit sat in the drivers seat wore one of Dean's warm flannels with a powder blue sweater and baggy green cargo pants with sneakers she waited patiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel sang softly under her breath. Dean pushed her over to the side. She sat in the middle looked at the envelope.

"Should we open it?" Sam asked suddenly a knock on the window startled them awake.

"MONKEY'S HAVE COME!" Kit cried jumped in the back seat.

"Dad?" Dean asked.


	4. Vampires and Motels

Fourth chapter! Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit sat up quickly as John Winchester sat in the backseat with her.

"Hey there John Winchester pleasure to meet you I'm Kit… Just Kit…" Kit smiled.

"She's been with us for a few weeks now… The Demon is after her" Dean and Sam both explained.

"We'll figure this out later I guess" John sighed.

Kit kind of slid down to be smaller and so John would ignore her for now.

"Look, I read the news about Daniel… I got here as fast as I could… I saw you three up at his place…" John sighed sadly.

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked surprised than looked at Kit so she was right someone had been watching them.

"You know why… Because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything… Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way," he said seriously nodding approvingly at Dean and Sam glanced for a few seconds at Kit.

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best," Dean smiled.

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah," John said nodding sadly.

"He was…he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting" John looked a bit close to crying.

Kit patted his arm awkwardly.

"You never mentioned him to us." Sam looked at Dean than his dad again waiting for an explanation.

"We had, uh…we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John pointed to the letter Dean was holding.

"I should look at that." Dean nodded and handed it to him.

John took the letter out of the envelope.

"_If you're reading this, I'm already dead_. That son of a bitch," John read out loud than laughed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"He had it the whole time," John smiled shaking his head reading the letter more in his head.

"Dad, what?" Sam asked.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique-a Colt revolver, did you see it?" John asked urgently looking between the three of them.

"Uh… There was… an old case but it was empty," Dean looked at Kit who nodded.

"They have it." John sighed looked disappointed a minute.

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asked.

"We've gotta pick up the trail," John said, getting out of the car.

"Wait… you want us to come with you?" Sam asked hopefully.

John leaned down so he could talk through the window on Dean's side.

"If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun." John nodded.

"The gun? Why?" Sam asked confused.

"Because it's important, that's why." John snapped annoyed.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things _are_ yet," Sam said.

"They're what Daniel Elkins killed best," John said.

"Vampires." John nodded.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing" Dean's said shocked.

"You never even mentioned them, Dad." Sam looked at Kit who looked just as shocked.

"I thought they were extinct… I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out… I was wrong." John took a deep breath.

"Most vampire lore is crap… Crosses won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart… But the bloodlust… that part's true… They need fresh human blood to survive… They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late…" John explained he looked back at Kit.

"So motel time?" Kit asked head tilted slightly.

"Motel time" Dean nodded.

"I know one you guys follow me" John nodded.

They were in the motel room. Kit yawned tiredly stretched. Dean laid back on the bed. Kit joined him.

"Before you guys fall asleep explain this more to me" John quickly stated.

Kit looked at Dean.

"It's okay show him" he reached out moved a strand of hair from her face comfortingly.

John's eyes darted quickly between them eyes twinkled with new affection toward Kit. She stood than sat cross legged on the floor suddenly grass grew around her and many different kinds of flowers. His jaw dropped amazed than kneeled in front of her. Kit glanced at Dean worriedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY!


	5. Kittens,Vampires,KillerPlants? SUPERMAN!

Here is the next chappie!

Reviews would be nice... Just a few you know

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Kit he won't hurt you" Sam smiled.

"Why would I hurt her?" John asked confused.

"Kit was abandoned… the orphanage abandoned her in the woods… she's lived alone for eight years…" Dean muttered.

The grass and flowers disappeared.

"I'm good at Water and wind too… but Fire… I'm having a bit trouble with" Kit held up her burned hand sighed.

"Huh…" John nodded impressed.

Sam and Dean along with Kit went to bed after that. Kit laid on the bed beside Dean, head on his shoulder his arm under her head both asleep on their back in their clothes.

"Dean, Sam, Kitten… Let's go" John patted their legs.

"Sammy sleep walking again?" Kit asked than yawned stretched.

"Mm?" Dean groaned rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I picked up a police call" John said pulling on his jacket.

"What happened?" Sam murmured sleepily.

"Couple called 911... Found a body in the street… When the cops got there everyone was missing… it's the Vampire let's go" John pulled on his jacket walked out the door.

"He call me Kitten?" Kit asked Sam sleepily than grabbed her jacket shuffled forward hit the wall.

"I think so" Sam chuckled.

"Sleepy!" she moaned loudly reached out grabbed the Impala keys.

Dean grabbed her shoulders yawned led her toward the Impala. Sam took the keys.

"Vampires… Get's funnier every time I hear it" Dean laughed.

"Maybe one of them will be called Dracula!" Kit said in a creepy deep gravely voice made electricity crackle between her fingers as she waggled them at Dean who laughed with Sam.

John watched amused as the three joked.

"Let's go" he yelled out the window.

"Not all of us are Superman!" Kit yelled.

They drove forward Sam driving following John. They soon stopped.

"You three wait here" John ordered.

"Yes el Capi-tan" Kit saluted him.

John looked at her eyes narrowed. Kit looked at him calmly.

"I am not a morning person" Kit suddenly fell onto Dean's shoulder asleep.

John rolled his eyes. Kit woke up as Sam talked.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him" Sam said.

"Cause I'm basically a kid with multicolored hair do that a cop wouldn't be caught dead in" Kit answered for herself.

Both looked at her.

"Oh please you know it's true!"

"Don't tell me it's already starting." Dean looked at Sam sighed shaking his head.

"What's starting?" Sam asked.

John suddenly came forward walking fast.

"It was them all right… Looks like they're headin' west… We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour" John sighed hands in his pockets.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked looked a bit annoyed.

"Sam…" Dean warned.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction!" Sam snapped.

"We are" John nodded looked at Kit who looked around head perked up her eyes sort of glowed green than suddenly she raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I found this!" John said holding up something from his pocket.

Kit looked at it.

"A vampire tooth?" Kit asked.

"Yes… the second set descends when they attack" John nodded looked at Sam.

"Any more questions?" He kind of snapped at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything to that.

"All right, let's get out of here, we're loosin' daylight!" John snapped.

Kit looked at Dean and Sam. Dean looked relieved, Sam looked annoyed and angry. She sighed.

"Hey Dean! Why don't you touch up your car before you get rust?!" John kind of snapped as he walked towards his truck.

Dean looked at his car.

"I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it" John scorned at Dean.

Sam laughed at that. Kit looked after John outraged than made to talk. Dean quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"HMM!" Kit cried behind his hand.

"Don't it's okay… he's right" Dean sighed as they got into the Impala.

"Well how bout he tries fighting monsters and demons left and right, stopping Sammy from having break downs, on top of that keeping me out of trouble and freaking chasing after a bad mother demon who is trying to kill not only yourself but your dad and younger brother and psycho friend… Let's see how he handles that! Oh wait he doesn't he put it all on your shoulders! He has no right to criticize you! You've been cleaning up his mess with Sam and might I add taking on his old cases and cases he's never got around to and ones he's found not to mention the time you were a millimeter from death and that asshole didn't even have the common courtesy to pick up the damn phone use one finger and put it to his ear find out where you were than use one hand and one foot to drive there to see if he could help! So you know what if he pisses me off I'm ripping him a new one!" Kit snapped angrily hands on her hips.

Dean looked at her lips twitched. Sam smiled while driving following John. She yawned gently ignored yet another argument between Sam and Dean it was starting to get annoying. She was asleep night time out than felt the Impala speed up suddenly it stopped and swerved around. Kit went flying from the seat hit the back of the front seats and fell to the floor.

"Kit you okay?" Dean asked urgently.

"OUCH!"

"Stay in the car okay?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Kit muttered.

She heard every word being said.

"ENOUGH!" Kit finally yelled.

"There are innocently people basically being sucked dry right now let's get a move on before the vampires decide to make anything permanent!" Kit snapped leaned out the window.

Dean looked at her. Sam got in the Impala. John turned got inside the truck. Kit looked at Dean. He winked at her in thanks than got into the Impala too. They were just outside the barn. Kit already knew about the gun read John's mind when he read Daniel Elkin's letter. She thought it'd have been better for John to tell them. Dean pushed Kit in threw a window. She had a machete at her hip but her hand wasn't near it. She drummed her fingers on air electricity crackled between them from time to time. She was near the double doors of the barn wore a backwards ball cap with fingerless leather gloves with a jean jacket and green slightly baggy cargo pants with sneakers. She watched Sam kneel down in front of a girl. Kit felt her brain patterns.

"Sam no!" Kit whispered urgently than the she woke up and let out ghastly howls.

"RUN!" John yelled.

Kit saw a vampire about to grab Dean. She thrusted out her hand and cried out. Fire shot from her hand and between Dean and the Vampires who stopped stared at where the fire landed shocked. Kit held her hand it was burned badly again and bleeding a bit.

"You really need to work on that!" Dean sighed.

John was looking at her hand as they stood there.

"Jesus" John whispered.

"I suck at fire…" Kit muttered.

"Hey you stopped us from becoming Vampire chow!" Sam hugged her arms around her shoulders.

Kit went to the hospital. She got her hand taken care of. She walked forward than froze a tall guy really pale stood there sundown. Kit looked around stepped back a bit. He chuckled.

"You're look interesting" He smiled.

Than disappeared. Kit looked around than was hit knocked out. Kit woke up.

"A trade the Colt and Kit for her" John's voice said.

Kit opened her eyes blood caked the side of her face.

"Kit you okay?" John asked saw her awake.

She nodded. Luther took the gun out of the holster and put it in Kit's belt. Than let her go. Kit stumbled quickly over to John who let go of Kate when suddenly he was hit in the stomach. Kate grabbed Kit by the hair jerked her head back fangs came out to bite Kit on the neck. Suddenly branches wrapped around her neck hung her in the air. Blood dripped down her throat.

"I'll take her head off with a twitch of my fingers!" Kit snarled as Luther was close to John.

The vampires looked around confused.

"Step away!" Kit snapped at him.

Luther stepped back. Kit looked at Kate. The branches dropped her in front of him.

"Can you do that for all of us though?" Luther smiled.

All the vampires made to step forward when suddenly the wind blew causing the trees to groan louder than usual and suddenly a tree bent and thudded on one of the vampire's cars smashed it to pieces. Kit clenched her teeth. One of the female vampires went into the air than fell to the earth head missing than it thudded to the ground. John stood Colt in his hand as a male ran at Kit. He fired. There was a flash of light and the vampire fell forward dead. Sam and Dean ran forward Cross bows in their hands.

"Get lost!" John snapped at Luther.

Kit stood straight hands out electricity crackled between her fingers. She twiddled them goodbye at the vampires smiled mischievously. The vampires drove off. Kit sighed plopped down on the pavement held her head.

"That was fun yet tiring" Kit chuckled.

John looked at all that she had done amazed.

"That's our girl" Dean smiled than helped her stand.

Sam took out her ball cap and put it on her head backwards. She straightened it smiled a crooked smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yipee! Another chapter done!

What will happen next?


	6. Well you'd hurt a fly but never us

Here it is a new chapter!

Review please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were packing so they could leave in the morning. Well Kit sat in a chair kind of between awareness and sleep. John came over to her.

"So… What'd you say Kitten you gonna help us?" John asked smiling.

Kit waved her hand tiredly.

"Sleepy!" she suddenly said loudly.

"Take that as yes" Dean laughed with Sam at John's confused look.

Kit woke up later that night panting sweat caked her body. She looked at her hands they shook gently. John looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… Fine" Kit smiled gently than laid back down.

It was morning. They went to get something to eat from the diner. They came in and froze.

"Whoa" Kit whispered.

She went into the bathroom to get dressed. They were headed out now. Kit helped take down the papers. They drove forward threw the night. Kit drove the Impala wore a black corset halter top with one of Dean's flannels and hip huggers with combat boots the sleeves rolled up. Sam was asleep in the backseat night time out. Kit wide awake. She listened to her I-Pod while the boys slept. Sam seemed to be twitching a bit in the backseat. Kit looked into the rear view mirror at him concerned. Sam than laid in the backseat chuckled gently in his sleep. Kit looked at Dean saw him awake. She smiled at him as he watched her drive his baby. He didn't know why but he liked her in his old flannel shirt she looked cute. Dean went back to sleep smiling than had a dream. Kit stood there than cried out as a little boy wearing a jacket like Dean's clothes spouted fire from his hand smiling.

"Brat! I can't believe it!" Kit snapped playfully.

He smiled cocky smile like Dean's. Kit looked around looked a few years older.

"Hey baby" she smiled lovingly at him.

"DADDY!" the little boy yelled smiling.

Dean snapped awake as Kit shook him awake than Sam.

"You're dad's pulling over" Kit pulled over behind John.

They got out of the Impala.

"I just got a call from Caleb…" John sighed.

"Is he okay?" Kit asked talked to Caleb once.

"He's fine… Jim Murphy's dead!" John snapped.

Her jaw dropped.

"What happened? How?" Kit asked.

"Throat was slashed… he bled out… Caleb said they found traces of Sulfur at Jim's place" John sighed.

"A demon." Kit looked at Dean.

"The Demon?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… Could be he just got careless, he slipped up… Maybe the demon knows we're getting close…" John sighed.

"Or that we have the Colt" Kit suggested.

All three looked at her.

"What do you want to do now?" Kit asked.

She walked forward with John looking at names of babies birthdates and such. Kit started humming Metallica "Where Ever I may Roam" she bobbed her head a bit writing down the names suddenly her pocket vibrated.

"Huh?" Kit asked confused than pulled out a cell phone.

It cute pink and black swirly razor phone with flowers on it. She opened it.

"Hey like your cell phone?" Dean's voice asked.

"Yeah! It's adorable!" Kit laughed.

"Thought you might like it! Listen Sam's had a vision try an get dad to head back to the motel so we can explain this" Dean sighed.

"Okay…" Kit closed her new phone smiled at it head tilted slightly.

"Hmm…" Kit smiled bigger than pocketed it looked at John made to speak.

"No we gotta finish jotting down the names" John immediately said.

Kit froze forefinger in the air.

"Sam just had a psychic vision of a woman whose going to die same way your wife did and they're at the motel and wanna tell you about it… now… please… Let's go…" Kit closed the file she'd been looking at.

Sam sat there, than Kit was by a plant growing different herbs than put them in a bowl ground them up than set them on fire.

"Breath deeply Sam" Kit whispered gently.

Sam breathed in the smoke and moaned sighed with relief.

"What's that reefer?" Dean laughed.

"No… It's herbs I created from other herbs… I can do that… It's to relieve the pain in his head…" Kit smiled rubbed his temples.

"Hmm" Dean smiled.

"Visions though?" John asked sounded a bit outraged.

"It's how they found me" Kit shrugged.

"What'd you see?" John asked Sam.

"I saw Kit here playing in a beautiful green field, flowers, using her water to sparkle like diamonds" Sam smiled patted Kit's hands felt better.

Dean chuckled.

"Than I saw _the_ Demon come up behind her… Kit whirls around and he stabs her threw the chest… Skewering her heart…" Sam sighed.

Dean closed his eyes gulped softly.

"Why is he after you?" John asked again.

"God… I'm an elemental… I control earth, wind, fire, metal, and I've learned by the way the water sparkled that day, I can control light… therefore… If I can control the opposite of the elements…" Kit gulped softly.

"Than you can probably control how dark a room get's so what?" Dean asked.

"Demons are pure darkness Dean…" John chuckled.

Dean looked at Kit than John.

"So… You're what… pale imitation of god and Satan?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Kit asked head tilted.

"Never mind" Dean sighed.

John looked at Kit up and down in disbelief.

"What?" Kit asked looked a bit worried.

"Nothing… All right so… We know why the demon's after Kit…" John sighed.

"Now back to the Visions…" John sighed.

Sam looked at Kit tugged on her hand. She went back to rubbing his temples. Sam sighed leaned his head back against her chest. Dean looked at him glared as Sam's head rested on Kit's chest as she continued rubbing his temples.

"I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam looked at John.

"All right, and you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because…?" John was asking.

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them!" Sam snapped back.

"Well she's not dead" John pointed at Kit.

Kit froze. Why… Didn't Sam see her powers in the vision she didn't… In the vision she didn't save herself she just stood there and let it happen but she wouldn't let that happen… Something wanted them together! Something brought them to her to find her… But… What or… Who?… and Why? Kit was thinking tapped her fingers against her lips than Sam's cell phone rang. She at him as he answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

He listened for a minute.

"Meg?"

"Who is this?" Sam looked at his cell phone than listened again.

"Meg?! Last time I saw you, you fell out a window" Sam looked at John as he stood.

"Just you're feelings? That was a seven-story drop?" Sam looked at Kit.

"My dad? I don't know where my dad is" Sam shrugged looked at John as he walked forward.

He held out his hand for the phone. Sam gave it to him. John looked at all there of them than put the phone to his ear.

"This is John" John looked at Kit than listened intently to what Meg was saying his eyes widened in surprise for a minute than they narrowed.

"I'm still here" He was angry Kit could tell as could Dean and Sam.

All three glanced at each other.

"Caleb?" John asked worriedly.

"Caleb?" He asked again but apparently didn't get an answer.

"You listen to me! He's got nothing to do with this! You let him go!" Kit figured he was talking to Meg now by the threatening tone.

He stopped talking than spoke again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He sighed than froze listening.

"Caleb? Caleb?!" John asked he suddenly looked sad.

He listened than faced them.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" John asked sounded scary he even looked scary.

Kit looked at Dean. John rubbed his chin looked away from them.

"Okay" John said quietly.

"I said okay… I'll bring you the colt…" John sighed.

Kit looked at John.

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there" John muttered looked at Dean than ahead of him again.

"That's impossible… I can't get there on time… and I can't carry a gun on a plane!" John snapped.

John hung up after awhile sighed.

"So this Meg is a Demon?" Kit asked.

"Either that or she's possessed by one… It doesn't really matter" John sighed answered Kit's question.

"What do we do?" Dean asked next stood beside Kit.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

"Whoa what? John…" Kit was saying.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice… If I don't go a lot of people die… Our friends die…" John issued to Dean and Sam.

"So giving them the only thing that can kill them so they cane kill us is gonna fix all of this?" Kit asked.

John didn't answer her question.

"Dad! The demon is coming tonight, for Monica and her family!" Sam stood.

"That gun is all we've got… We can't just hand it over!" Sam reasoned.

"Who said anything about handing it over?! Look, besides us and a couple of vampires no one's really seen the gun… No one knows what it looks like." John sighed.

"So… What… You're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked sounded a bit outraged.

"Antique store!" John smiled.

"Handing over a fake gun… gee I bet they'll be happy with that so much they'll give you hugs and kisses once they figure out it's fake" Kit sighed rubbed her temples.

"Look as long as it's close… she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah! But for how long?!… What happens when she figures it out?!" Dean snapped loudly.

"I just… need to buy a few hours… that's all" John sighed.

Kit tilted her head slightly.

"You mean for us…" Sam looked at his dad almost not believing what was happening.

"You want us to stay here… And kill this demon by ourselves?" Sam asked.

"No! Sam!… I wanna stop loosing people we love… I want you to go to school… I want Dean to have a home…" Dean looked at Kit.

She smiled. It was okay if John didn't want anything for her. John turned away from them with tears in his eyes looked out the window.

"I want Mary alive…" He turned back to them.

"I just… I just want this to be over" John sighed.

Kit went with Dean to the Antique store Kit deep in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" Dean asked.

"The vision Sam had about me" Kit sighed.

"In Sam's vision… Why didn't I protect myself from the demon?" Kit asked.

Dean froze.

"And I looked like I did when you found me right?"

Dean nodded.

"So… Someone… Gave you this vision so you'd find me… But why?… What if… I'm suppose to hurt you in some way… I mean… I think I've figured it out… I suck at controlling fire… and my parents were fighting at each other and it upset me and… I… set the house on fire… What if I… do that to you and Sam?" Kit asked worriedly.

Dean looked at her outraged.

"Kit… you couldn't harm a… Well I shouldn't say that I watched you tear a vampire apart… But you'd never EVER hurt us on purpose… Okay… besides we're not letting you go now… I'm sure as hell not… and I know Dad down right thinks your one of a kind…" Dean sighed looked at her.

Kit nodded gently looking down. Dean made her look at him.

"You are good… and it amazes me how you face all this evilness for the first time and can still smile…" Dean chuckled than went into the antique shop.

Kit chuckled shook her head gently. Dean came back.

"Got it" he smiled.

Kit nodded stared ahead.

"Hey… Nothing is gonna happen to us… and if it does… it's not gonna be cause of you… I promise…" Dean touched her chin gently ran it up and down her jaw line slightly than started the Impala.


	7. This is a trap and a stupind one!

Here it is a new chapter!

Review please!

* * *

"This is a trap and a stupid one" Kit snapped as they got out of the Impala.

John chuckled than reached out and ruffled her hair. She rolled her eyes. Then held out the colt.

"Dad…" Dean sighed.

"What?" John asked.

"Promise me something" Dean looked at him serious look in his eyes.

"What's that?"

"If this thing goes south… Just get the hell out… Don't get yourself killed… you're no good to us dead!" Dean sighed.

"Same goes for you" John nodded than he took out the real colt out of his coat pocket and handed it to Dean.

"All right, listen to me… They made bullets special for this Colt… There's only four of 'em left… Without 'em this gun is useless… You make every shot count" John nodded at Sam than Dean.

"Yes sir" Sam nodded.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight… Now it's here and I'm not gonna be in it… It's up to you guys now… It's your fight, you finish this… You finish what I started… You understand?" John asked them.

"So don't miss… Don't die… oh and try to get the demon in one shot so we can use the gun to kill Meg… Gottcha!" Kit held thumbs up.

John smiled at her fondly.

"I'll see you later" he got into his truck.

"Yeah later" Dean gulped gently.

John rode off in his truck. Kit looked after him. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sam was out getting something to eat for them. Kit sat there cleaning her gun hummed softly under her breath.

"I really do love my cell phone by the way…" Kit smiled.

Dean nodded smiled a crooked smile.

"I'm worried about him too…" Kit sighed set down her gun.

"How'd you get him to listen to you?" Dean asked.

"Threatened to put a real branch up his ass" Kit teased.

Dean laughed. Sam came back he was empty handed looked deep in thought.

"I'm hungry" Kit snapped playfully.

"Yeah me too" Dean nodded both pouted.

Sam looked at them confused.

"Oh sorry guys" Sam chuckled.

Kit sighed than put together her pistol and pointed it at a picture. They sat outside the house the demon was gonna be in.

"Kit… I want you to wait out here… When he comes…" Dean sighed.

"Why?" Kit asked.

"Cause… I don't want you anywhere near that thing… Stay in the car" Dean snapped.

Kit made to talk than the radio started messing up. Dean and Sam ran out of the Impala. She drummed her fingers waiting for them anxious her fingers moving tapping than ran upstairs passed Dean and the husband.

"KIT GET ROSIE!" Sam yelled.

Kit ran to the Crib.

"Come here Sweetheart" Kit quickly picked the baby up and ran out of the Nursery following Sam.

They ran down the stairs. Dean looked around. Kit looked up at the Nursery than felt a tug on her shirt. Rosie gripped her shirt with her cute little pudgy hands.

"Hey sweetie… I think she's okay" Kit said to Monica handed Rosie to her.

"Thank you… Thank you so much" Monica cried happily.

Kit smiled back at her comfortingly. Monica looked at Rosie smiling gently.

"It's still in there!" Sam snapped angrily.

He made to go back into the house but Kit put her hands to his chest stopped him.

"LET GO KIT! IT'S STILL IN THERE" Sam yelled.

"It's Suicide!" Dean grabbed Sam's arms pulled him back.

"The house is burning to the ground!" Dean snapped.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sam cried.

"WELL, I DO!" Dean shouted.

They looked back up at the nursery window than the demon disappeared into black smoke than completely disappeared. Kit pulled on both their sleeves to make them hurry.

"We need to go" Kit pulled on them again.

"Right" Dean nodded.

They went back to the motel. Dean tried calling John yet again in the Motel room.

"Come on Dad! Answer your phone, Dammit! Something's wrong!" Dean snapped looked at Sam who just stared off into space.

Kit sat in a chair watching them both eyes going back and forth between them.

"If you had just let go in there… I could have ended all this…" Sam whispered.

"Sam! The only thing you would end was your life!" Dean snapped.

"You don't know that" Sam looked at him.

"So what? You're just willing to sacrifice yourself is that it?"

"Yeah!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, you're damn right I am!" Sam stood.

"Yeah! Well that's not gonna happen… Not as long as I'm around!" Dean snapped.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives! It's the only thing we've ever cared about!" Sam snapped.

"Sam I wanna waist it! I do okay? But it's not worth dyin' over!" Dean snapped back loudly.

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"I mean it! It huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself, than I hope we never find the damn thing!" Dean almost yelled.

Kit watched them.

"That thing killed Jess! That think killed MOM!" Sam snapped loudly.

"You said yourself once… that no matter what we do, they're gone… and they're never comin' back…" Dean sighed.

Sam grabbed Dean by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. The wall shuddered at the sudden force put on it than stopped.

"Don't you say that! Don't you… not after all this! Don't you say that!" Sam yelled slightly.

Kit winced.

"Sammy look… The four of us… that's all we have… that's all I have… Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together man" Dean sighed.

Sam let him go slowly.

"With out you, Kit and dad…" Dean was close to crying.

Kit stood took out her cell phone and tried John's cell. They both looked at her. Dean looked close to breaking point.

"You boys really screwed up this time" a woman's voice said.

"I'm not a boy bitch, where's John?" Kit snarled angrily.

Dean and Sam looked at her surprised.

"Oh Kit! Well, well always wanted to talk to you… You're little friends are never gonna see their father again…"

Kit looked at Sam and Dean than hung up.

"Meg's got your dad" Kit said her throat was so tight.

She wished she didn't have to see those faces. They drove forward in the Impala sped forward Music blasted over the speakers. Kit was deep in thought. They went to a place called Singer's Autos. A dog laid on the hood of a blue tow truck. He looked up as Kit walked towards him. He licked her face tail wagging back and forth. She giggled scratched him behind the ears. He followed her into the house.

"Rumsfeld! Go outside!" Bobby snapped.

The dog sat down beside Kit.

"Can he stay in here with me please?" Kit asked with big puppy eyes.

Bobby looked at her head tilted slightly than nodded gently.

"Whose this?" Bobby asked Dean as Kit sat on the floor playing with Rumsfeld.

Dean looked their way smiled as Rumsfeld jumped on Kit and she squealed laughing.


	8. Try Nothing

Here it is a new chapter!

Review please!

* * *

"Kit you said your name was?" Bobby asked.

"Uh huh" Kit nodded smiling.

"I knew a Kit" Bobby nodded at Kit talked to Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam looked at him.

"Katrina Isabella Taylor… Her mom had an affair with a man who could control fire and Water… she was an earth and wind elemental…" Bobby smiled crossed his arms.

Kit looked at him tilted her head slightly confused as to why they were looking at him.

"Got a picture right here…" Bobby took down an old dusty frame.

Dean used his sleeve cleaned the picture off. A beautiful woman with long black curly hair stood there held a little girl in her arms. Two men stood side by side with her. One kissed her cheek the other looked down at the little girl loving father look in his eyes.

"That's the one she had the affair with… That's her husband… her name was Katherine Isleen Taylor" Bobby pointed to the man looking at the little girl than the man kissing Katherine on the cheek looked at the picture scratched his beard smiled.

"That woman was amazing… All three were good hunters…" Bobby nodded smiling.

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"Only Katherine's body was found… David, the husband… could control electricity but not very well… He set the house on fire during a fight with Katherine… Sloan the man she had the affair with saved Katrina but he didn't keep her with him… he's out there somewhere trying to find David…" Bobby sighed.

Dean looked at Kit. She blew in Rumsfeld face. He licked her face again. She scratched his back giggling. Sam looked at the picture. Suddenly Rumsfeld started barking at the window growling. Kit looked out the window than the door broke down. Meg stood there. Rumsfeld hid behind Kit's legs.

"Coward!" Bobby glared at the dog.

Kit's fingers emitted electricity suddenly. Meg's head snapped around looked at her. Kit glared at her.

"Well, well…" Meg tilted her head.

Kit shot electricity at her suddenly. Meg's eyes widened dodged. Kit ran at her. Than suddenly went flying hit a bunch shelves and fell downward from view.

"KIT!" Dean yelled.

Kit woke up to screaming. She looked over a box saw Meg tied to a chair head bowed suddenly blood came from her mouth. Kit closed her eyes looked away laid back down.

"Kit… that girl… the demon was… afraid of her…" Meg whispered.

Later on after Meg was dead. Kit changed her clothes. She wore green cargo pants with a red tank top with converses along with her leather fingerless gloves.

"You okay?" Dean asked as she walked forward.

"I'm fine… let's get John back" Kit smiled.

Dean shook his head.

"You're staying here" he sighed.

"No I'm not!" Kit cried.

"I got a better idea… You'll likely be followed by the demons… So on your way back there's an old abandoned house near there… hide there… Drop Kit off there she can get it ready for when you get there" Bobby suggested.

"Okay" Kit sighed softly.

"Let's go" Dean nodded.

They stopped in front of the house. Dean went to the trunk handed her a can of Salt. Kit took it and a pistol. He looked at her.

"Come back to me in one piece" Kit sighed.

"We'll try" Dean nodded.

"Try nothing…" Kit snapped.

Dean laughed gently.

"You guys are all I have just like Sam, John, and I are to you Dean…" Kit said softly.

Dean pulled her into a hug.

"I promise" he kissed just below her jaw line a chaste kiss.

Sam got out of the Impala. Kit hugged him too. He kissed her hair than as soon as he got back into the Impala.

"No matter what he says… Take the Colt" Kit whispered to Dean.

He nodded than got in the Impala. They drove off. Kit looked at the old house. She went inside.


End file.
